An around view monitor system is known in which a plurality of onboard cameras are mounted on a mobile object such as a car to capture images of the area around the mobile object, and by use of a plurality of generated images, a combined image that provides a bird's eye view of the area around the mobile object is displayed. In such a system, a technique by which a visual continuity is provided to each seam between captured images is known (for example, PTL 1).